The Flash
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: Emily Johnson se retrouve du jour au lendemain dotée de pouvoir surhumain. Partout où elle va, le feu prend. Elle se cloître chez elle. Mais ce jusqu'au jour où elle fait la connaissance de The Flash, le nouveau super-héros de Central City.
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur... quelle chose douce, rassurante... J'ai toujours aimé cela, aimé sentir les bras réconfortants de maman quand elle venait me border le soir, ou quand elle me prenait contre son coeur pour m'empêcher d'avoir peur lors des nuits d'orages bien trop nombreuses. Je vivais dans la lumière et l'amour de ma famille. Mais tout cela à tellement vite été finit. Tous ce qui me tenait à coeur, tous ceux que j'aimais... ont disparut. Et je suis seule maintenant. Seule, dans le noir, dans le froid, dans les méandres des ténèbres. Je n'avais que six ans quand c'est arrivé. Et depuis, j'erre dans l'obscurité. Si souvent j'ai repensé à ces moments doux que mes parents et moi partagions, tant de fois j'ai songé jouer avec ma petite soeur ou mon petit frère une fois, rien qu'une seule fois de plus. Entendre ma grande soeur me raconter des histoires... ma famille me manque. J'ai peur sans elle. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Et si je ne suis rien, alors je ne veux pas vivre ! Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Alors je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Mon histoire qui commence il y a dix mois, dans le bois de Central City.

Ce chapitre est en PDV Emily, mais les tous autres seront en PDV externe.


	2. Chapter 2

Dix mois plus tôt :  
Le feu, quel élément fascinant, destructeur et monstrueux ! Certaines personnes aimaient jouer avec. D'autres aimaient l'utiliser pour faire le mal. Puis il y avait ceux qui en avaient peur. Pas forcément au point de s'enfuir à sa vue, mais assez pour éviter un maximum son contact ou même son utilisation. Les gens faisaient le plus attention possible, en général, pour ne pas déclencher un incendie à cause d'une cigarette mal éteinte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, dans les bois de Central City, un individu quelconque, se fichant royalement de la population, et du reste du monde, ne se préoccupant que de sa petite personne, n'avaient pas fait attention à son mégot de cigarette, et l'avait jeté négligemment à côté d'une des nombreuses poubelles qui longeaient le sentier principal du bois. Or, ce mégot n'était pas éteint, et une petite flamme avait prit dans l'herbe à peine humide.

En deux heures, la petite flamme était devenue un feu gigantesque et les pompiers, obligés de quitter leurs télévisions qui diffusaient en direct la mise en route de l'Accélérateur de Particules que S.T.A.R. Labs avait mis au point, sous les commandes du docteur Harrison Wells, s'affairaient à contrôler les flammes. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'au milieu de ce chaos, une jeune fille s'était évanouie, étouffée par la fumée et que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, elle allait brûler vive.

Les pompiers avaient presque arrêtés les flammes qui étendaient le feu vers la ville, quand une énorme explosion retentit à quelques kilomètres au nord. Seulement dix secondes plus tard, une vague de matière noire faucha les pompiers, le bois et le feu... et la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait.

Dix mois plus tard :  
Tout le monde en parlait. Cet éclair rouge qui débarrassait les rues de leur ville de tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à quelque chose de hors du commun. Cet éclair, cet homme, ce héros qui veillait sur eux. Il passait à la télé, faisait la une des journaux, et des blogs lui étaient totalement consacrés. Il occupait les conversations de tous les habitants de Central City. Récemment, il avait voulu venir en aide à une jeune femme dont l'explosion avait fait une véritable bombe humaine. Mais malheureusement, elle avait disparu, littéralement. Elle avait explosée au milieu de l'océan, emmenée par l'éclair rouge loin des terres pour faire le moins de dégâts possible. L'onde de choc s'était toute fois faite sentir jusque dans la banlieue où vivait la jeune femme prise dans l'incendie du bois le soir de la catastrophe de S.T.A.R. Labs. Car c'était bien ce laboratoire qui avait explosé et envoyé une vague de matière noire dans tout Central City, créant ainsi des êtres modifiés, pourvus de supers pouvoirs, telle la jeune "Bombe Humaine".

Emily Johnson, tel était le nom de cette fille. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce bois... ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, avec autour d'elle des flammes monstrueuses et, la protégeant, un dôme de feu, elle ne sortait de chez elle que par grandes nécessités, regardant les informations pour se tenir au courant des choses dans lesquelles Flash était impliqué. Flash était le nom donné à l'éclair rouge. Une fois où elle était sortie pour acheter de quoi se nourrir, elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de l'entrée du magasin et celle-ci avait prit feu. Prise de panique, Emily s'était enfuie et s'était retrouvée dans l'entrée de sa maison, terrifiée.

Ce jour, elle avait refait une tentative de sortie, son frigo commençant sérieusement à manquer de ressources. Mais cette fois-ci, Emily avait pensé à prendre des gants préalablement tester contre le feu. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour devoir porter des gants pour éviter de brûler les objets qu'elle touchait, surtout que quand elle était chez elle, là, rien ne prenait feu à son contact. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emily, les mains recouvertes de gants noirs, poussa précautionneusement la porte d'entrée de la petite supérette de son quartier, et pour son plus grand plaisir, la poignée ne prit pas feu. Rassurée, elle rentra à l'intérieur et commença ses emplettes. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des plats surgelés et extirpa de leur réfrigérateur six boîtes de trois pizzas, des frites, et des fricadelles . Ensuite, elle se rendit au rayon confiserie, où elle sélectionna des bonbons et des chics à gogo. Tous cela mis dans son panier, elle partit vers la caisse.

\- Cela fera 146 $ je vous prie. demanda le caissier, un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, très séduisant, la fixant d'un air entendu, qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

Après avoir payer son dû, elle reprit le chemin de chez elle. Mais arrivée à la moitié de la distance à parcourir, elle entendit des gens crier non loin d'elle, et une forte chaleur l'envahit. Ses joues devinrent rouges, réchauffées trop vite, ses gants fumèrent, si bien qu'elle lâcha ses sacs de courses mais par dessus tout, elle sentit à l'intérieur d'elle un besoin vital d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et courut voir l'origine des cris. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'un immeuble était en feu et que les cris entendu ultérieurement étaient ceux de deux enfants pris au piège au troisième étage du bâtiment. Ses gants brûlèrent d'un seul coup, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança vers les flammes, les traversa sans peine, et sortit les deux enfants de leurs bras destructeurs. Les parents des enfants étaient si reconnaissant qu'ils voulurent suivre Emily et lui donner des cadeaux, mais elle refusa.

Prise par un soudain instinct, elle tendit ses mains vers les flammes et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il se passa la déstabilisa : les flammes, le feu et elle... semblaient communiquer ensembles ! Elle leur parlait, ils lui répondaient. Soudain, les flammes, guidées par le feu, se ruèrent vers Emily qui les absorba, toutes, sans exception. Le feu... avait disparu... en elle. Emily regarda ses mains, plus surprise que n'importe qui d'autres dans cette rue. Elle fit tourner son regard autour d'elle, repérant ceux qui semblaient effrayés, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas pour deux sous, et ceux qui étaient partagés entre "s'enfuir en courant" ou "rester, témoigner et prendre une photo avec cette fille bizarre qui avait fusionné avec les flammes". Mais elle n'était pas d'accord elle. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de faire la une des journaux, comme Flash. Elle partit en courant, pensant enfin aux achats qui étaient restés seuls dans la rue, abandonnés à leur triste sort. Et là, elle croisa enfin ce héros dont le nom semble coller aux lèvres de tout le monde. The Flash se tenait devant elle, un sourire illuminant son visage en partie caché par son masque. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement pour une fois, et lui tendit la main :

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fais avec le feu. Tu n'es pas dangereuse. Viens avec moi, on va t'aider mes amis et moi, je te le promets !


	3. Chapter 3

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec le feu. Tu n'es pas dangereuse. Viens avec moi, on va t'aider mes amis et moi, je te le promets !

Emily resta plusieurs secondes immobile. L'éclair rouge lui proposait son aide à propos de ses capacités qu'elle avait acquise lors de l'explosion de l'Accélérateur de Particule du docteur Wells. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Un piège ? Ou pire que ça ? Emily regarda le super héros, elle le détailla, chaque traits de son visage s'ancrèrent dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. La mâchoire était la seule partie visible, avec les yeux. Voyant cet intérêt soudain pour son visage, Flash le brouilla, ce qui déconcentra Emily. Elle détourna directement les yeux et regarda par terre, juste à côté des pieds du super héros.

\- Alors ? Tu veux de mon aide ? demanda t-il, la main toujours tendue vers elle.

\- Je... je n'ai... heu...

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite, mais je te demande juste de venir avec moi !la rassura t-il en souriant après avoir stopper le brouillage de son visage.

Emily vit dans ses yeux qu'il était réellement sincère, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle le suivait, si elle saisissait la main tendue de cet inconnu masqué, alors sa vie risquait de ne jamais plus être la même. Elle souffrira physiquement mais sera heureuse car elle aura des amis. Cela, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle-même. Que faire ? Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, un dilemme le taraudant. Devait-il ordonner au corp qu'il habitait de prendre cette main et de partir avec cet inconnu, tout en sachant que sa mère lui répétait sans cesse ''- Ne suis jamais des inconnus ma chérie !", ou devait-il lui dire de l'envoyer se faire voir et partir en courant ?

\- Écoutez...

\- Non... je t'en prie, réfléchis encore un tout petit peu ! Si tu me suis, tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs, tu feras des choses inouïes, tu pourrais devenir une héroïne, sauver d'autres vies, comme celles que tu viens de sortir de cet immeuble ! essaya t-il de la convaincre.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne suis pas très... sociable ! Je veux dire... je vis seule depuis presque trois ans, et le seul véritable boulot que j'ai eu depuis ces trois ans, c'était celui de serveuse dans le "Fast Food" du coin dont je recevais un salaire minable et que j'ai perdu il y a dix mois ! Qu'est-ce que cela peu m'apporter de vous suivre ? demanda t-elle, septique.

\- Tu ne seras plus seule... tu auras des amis !

\- NON ! hurla t-elle. Je veux dire... non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Laissez-moi !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant même sachant que s'il le voulait, Flash n'aurait pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour la rattraper. Mais il ne lui courra pas après. Il n'essaya même pas de se retourner pour la voir. Il avait serrer les poings, craignant de revoir Bette Sans-Soucis pour la seconde fois. Il avait tellement peur de devoir elle aussi la porter jusque dans l'océan pour qu'elle y explose sans faire trop de dégâts. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de son aide, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à venir avec lui chez S.T.A.R. Labs, parce qu'alors, elle les considéreraient comme des ennemis.

Emily avait claqué la porte d'entrée, enlevé ses chaussures, et courut dans la cuisine pour ranger ses surgelés, sûrement dégelés depuis le temps, dans le congélateur, gardant une pizza hors pour la manger. Durant tout le temps où elle mangea, elle ne cessa de songer à ce que lui avait dit l'éclair rouge. Si elle le revoyait, et qu'il lui proposait une seconde fois de le rejoindre, alors peut-être envisagerait-elle de le suivre. C'est vrai, s'il avait le moyen de l'aider à calmer sa manie de cramer la moindre chose en dehors de chez elle, alors il fallait qu'il l'aide ! Mais il fallait qu'elle prenne en compte que toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait avait la fâcheuse manie de mourir prématurément. Donc si elle voulait de son aide, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache et qu'elle le considère comme un proche.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et les infos avec lui. Au journal, le commentateur racontaient qu'un incendie avait disparu après qu'une jeune femme ait sortit de l'immeuble concerné deux jeunes enfants. "La mystérieuse jeune femme a par la suite disparu. Certains témoins disent l'avoir vue discuter peu après avec l'éclair rouge, se faisant désormais appelé 'FLASH'. Ils se sont ensuite quittés, elle en courant, lui en marchant. Le monde à l'envers non ? Maintenant, la météo !". La belle blonde soupira, lassée. Si on parlait de quelqu'un, Flash arrivait encore et toujours dans la discussion. Elle allait peut-être renoncer à allé le voir.

Ne sachant que faire, elle monta dans sa salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, alluma l'eau, se fit couler un bain et mit de la musique. Une fois tout préparer, elle entra dans l'eau chaude et s'installa confortablement. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation de bras chaleureux qu'elle ressentait avec sa maman. Ce que cela faisait du bien le chaud. Quel comble que ses pouvoirs soient ceux du feu... minutes !

Elle sortit sa main de l'eau, attrapa son essuie et sécha sa paume puis fit apparaître une petite flamme. Comme cela se faisait-il qu'elle puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs dans de l'eau sans que ceux-ci ne disparaissent ? Elle fit réapparaître une flamme, puis une autre, mais à la quatrième, elle se stoppa, celle-ci ayant mit feu à ses cheveux. Fort heureusement, l'eau éteignit la flamme... bizarre !

Une heure du matin. Elle était au fond de son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait, Morphée n'était pas décidé à vouloir venir la chercher. Elle rejeta toutes ses couvertures au pieds du lit et s'y mit en étoile. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs avaient quelques avantages dont celui de lui tenir chaud même par -50°C dehors. Mais pour le moment, ce qu'elle en avait mare de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Si seulement elle avait quelque chose pour se divertir, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à passer sa journée. Dix mois dans la solitude la plus totale, ce n'est pas génial ! Avant, au moins, elle voyait les clients du Fast Food et ses collèges, dont elle n'était peut-être pas proche, mais au moins, elle voyait la vie.

Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, elle avait enfin trouvé le dieu du sommeil et avait pu dormir quelques petites heures. Mais malheureusement, il l'avait quitté au petit matin et elle s'était réveillée à huit heures. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir, elle se leva et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine et chercha après de quoi déjeuner... avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié d'en acheter. Elle frappa sa tête contre la paume de sa main, et se laissa glisser le long de l'armoire devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce qu'elle en avait mare de cette vie !

La voilà devant la supérette. Elle apercevait déjà le caissier derrière son comptoir qui ne semblait pas être très content d'être là. Elle poussa la porte et il ne releva même pas la tête. Elle dit bonjour et là, il la regarda, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Alors, qu'avez-vous oublié hier ? Ou n'avez-vous rien oublié et c'est pour moi que vous revenez ?

\- Heu... non, en faite... oui j'ai oublié d'acheter mes cornflakes et j'ai vraiment très faim le matin, il me les faut ! Je vais donc allé en chercher, sans votre aide et je vais payer, puis partir et rentrer chez moi ! dit-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de subir ses avances.

Et il semblait avoir compris parce qu'il s'affala une nouvelle fois dans son siège et refit la gueule. Emily eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant ainsi. Elle alla chercher ses cornflakes, et revint à la caisse payer son dû. Le garçon fit passer les trois boîtes et lui annonça le prix. Elle paya, et ressortit. Mais elle ne rentra pas chez elle tout de suite. Elle passa par le chemin qui longeait le fleuve. Elle aimait bien ce fleuve, et ce qui l'arrangeait, c'est que l'eau ne la tuait pas, puisqu'elle était devenue une flamme humaine. Elle revint sur ses pas au bout d'un demi kilomètre et passa par le parc où son malheur avait commencé. Elle s'assit sur un banc, face au minuscule lac, et respira profondément.

Soudain, elle entendit un homme hurler des injures non loin de là. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il tenait une jeune adolescente par le bras et la secouait violemment. Ni une, ni deux, Emily se leva et courut vers eux. Ce que disait l'homme était distinct maintenant.

\- Tu vas te la fermer maintenant ! Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre parce que tu es la soeur de mon pote ? Si je te dis de faire ça, tu le fait ! Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ! criait-il à la pauvre fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corp.

\- Hey, laisse là tranquille pauvre type ! Tu te prends pour qui pour donner des ordres ? Tu n'as sûrement pas plus de deux ans en plus qu'elle et tu te permet de lui crier dessus de cette manière ? Tout ça parce que tu es un gars, tu te crois supérieur aux femmes c'est cela ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la curieuse là ? s'énerva t-il en relâcha sa poigne sur l'adolescente avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ceux-ci reflétant la peur.

\- Que tu te casses, que tu la laisse tranquille et que tu arrêtes d'être aussi macho que ce que tu es !

Ne prenant pas connaissance de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Emily ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait déclenché autour d'elle un tourbillon de feu qui flottait autour de sa taille. Quand elle eut finit son sermon, elle souffla, et malheureusement pour elle, le cercle de feu se dissipa et projeta le garçon par terre, mettant le feu à la pelouse. C'est là que quelque chose arriva à une vitesse surhumaine, ramassa le gars, puis éteignit les flammes et mit l'adolescente en sureté. Puis, il revint se mettre devant Emily qui était terrorisée.

\- Écoute moi Emily, oui je connais ton prénom, dit-il en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, tu ne maitrise pas tes pouvoirs, les seuls qui puissent t'aider, c'est nous ! Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Alors je t'en prie, viens avec moi !demanda Flash, presque suppliant.

Il lui tendit une fois de plus la main, et fut plus que surpris de sentir la main frêle de la jeune fille se poser dans la sienne, déterminée.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash la serra contre lui et se mit à parcourir les rues de Central City à la vitesse d'un éclair. Son surnom, il ne l'avait pas volé ! Emily avait fermer les yeux, le vent causé par la vitesse de Flash les lui piquant tellement qu'elle en avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Si jamais il ne lui avait raconté que des bobards, alors elle se trouvait dans de beaux draps.

Bien vite, elle aperçu au loin la silhouette du laboratoire de S.T.A.R. Labs. Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus faire demi tour. Très vite, comme à son habitude, il s'arrêta devant les portes coulissantes du laboratoire et il déposa la jeune fille juste à côté de lui.

\- On y est, Emily. C'est ici que je... "travaille" avec mes amis et ici que nous allons t'aider ! C'est un peu notre base secrète si tu veux.

\- C'est... ce n'est pas d'ici qu'est venue l'explosion qui nous a rendu ainsi ? demanda Emily, septique. Je veux dire, c'est bien dans ce bâtiment que se trouvait l'Accélérateur de Particule ?

\- Si... mais le docteur Wells veut aider ceux qui en ont été victimes, pour se faire pardonner un minimum... le seul problème, c'est qu'une majeur partie de ceux ayant été transformés en méta-humains sont passés de l'autre côté de la force !

\- Star Wars ! souffla t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, mais assez fort pour être entendue par son camarade.

\- Tu connais ? s'étonna t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai dis que je vivais recluse chez moi depuis dix mois que je n'ai pas eu une vie avant ! Même si certains n'ont jamais vu, qui n'a jamais entendu parler de cette saga ? Elle est culte quand même, et possède une multitude de répliques bien connues, étant passées dans le vocabulaire de la langue française utilisé quotidiennement !

Flash la fixa un moment, stupéfait du monologue que venait de réciter la jeune fille d'une seule traite, mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Tu marques un point ! Bon, on entre ? demanda t-il en montrant l'entrée et sa porte qui attendait désespérément de pouvoir glisser.

La jeune fille respira un bon coup, plus détendue grâce au super héros. Elle prit alors les devant en offrant enfin l'occasion à cette porte de coulisser. Arrivée à l'intérieur, les yeux d'Emily, qui avaient finit de lui piquer depuis quelques minutes maintenant, s'agrandir sous la grandeur des lieux. Le hall d'entrée était tellement grand qu'il aurait pu accueillir sa maison sans aucuns problèmes avec une hauteur deux fois plus élevées que cette dernière. Flash lui montra la direction qu'elle devait emprunter et elle la suivit. Peu après, ils furent dans un couloir qui devait certainement faire tout le tour du bâtiment (en effet, il était arrondit), et qui était à hauteur normale.

Une ouverture apparu aux yeux des deux méta-humains et donnait sur une pièce - peut-être pièce principale, un laboratoire, ça c'était sûr- où se trouvaient un homme à lunettes dans un fauteuil roulant, une jeune femme âgée de seulement deux ou trois ans de plus qu'Emily, certainement pas plus, et un jeune homme latino à l'aspect enfantin mais cachant derrière cet air un petit quelque chose qui le rendait à coup sûr unique. A son entrée, tout les trois se retournèrent et quand il la vit, le latino siffla avant de se reprendre et de s'excuser. Excuses accompagnées d'un signe de la main.

\- Emily, je te présente le docteur Wells - il montra l'homme à lunettes - Caitlin Snow - là ce fut la jeune femme, elle lui adressa un joyeux signe en guise de bonjour - et Cisco Ramon - celui-là, c'était le latino.

\- Bonjour... heu... je suis... et bien je suis Emily Johnson... mais je pense que ça, vous le savez déjà...

\- Bonjour Mlle Johnson, donc vous êtes la mystérieuse jeune fille ayant arrêter le feu, qui ravageait l'immeuble, des infos. Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer. Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à venir chercher notre aide ?

\- Heu... oui, mais juste l'aide, après je m'en vais !

L'homme haussa un sourcil, montrant qu'il ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette réponse. Il fit demi tour avec son fauteuil électrique et monta la petite rampe qui donnait dans une pièce annexe dont les murs étaient de verre et laissaient ainsi voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite tablette sur laquelle il faisait défiler des documents en tous genre. Le docteur s'arrêta enfin une image et tourna la tablette vers la jeune fille.

\- Ceci, dit-il, est votre oeuvre. Si si ! ajouta t-il en voyant le regard d'Emily se plisser. Lorsque vous êtes passée près de cet immeuble hier après-midi, pour aller faire vos courses, vous étiez certainement plongée dans des pensées qui vous taraudaient, des pensées qui vous rendaient triste, ou nerveuse, ou encore en colère, bref, qui vous faisait ressentir un sentiment négatif. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque vous avez frôler les murs de cet immeuble, vous y avez mit le feu inconsciemment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre le feu moi ! Je ne suis pas une pyromane ! J'ai toujours eu peur des flammes, même si j'aime la chaleur, comme beaucoup de gens ! Cet immeuble, ce n'est pas moi qui y ait mit le feu, sinon, je n'aurais pas voulu sauvez les personnes qui y étaient coincées ! Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Si, mais ce cas là aurait été si vous aviez été consciente de vos actes et si vous les aviez voulu. Or, vous ne vouliez pas mettre le feu, mais vous l'avez fait, parce que vous ne maîtrisez pas vos pouvoirs et qu'ils sont présents tout le temps !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils de plus belle et écouta attentivement le docteur Wells qui lui expliquait que ses pouvoirs faisait surface quand elle ressentait une émotion trop intense. Elle se souvint alors que quand elle était passée près de l'immeuble incendié, elle ressentait le stresse de mettre le feu aux portes de la supérette où elle se rendait pour faire ses courses. Résultat, c'était un immeuble qui avait été la victime. Quand elle l'expliqua aux autres, ils lui annoncèrent que c'était bel et bien elle qui avait mit le feu à cet immeuble.

\- Écoutez Mlle Johnson, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il vous faut rester ici ! Mr Ramon, Mlle Snow, moi-même et... Flash, sommes les meilleurs dans ce domaine. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis sûr en cet instant précis, c'est que vos pouvoirs ne disparaîtront jamais. Mais nous pouvons vous apporter l'aide nécessaire pour les contrôler, pour vous éviter de remettre le feu à un autre immeuble. Grâce à nous, vous pourrez vous en servir pour faire le bien.

\- Mais... docteur Wells, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais un jour arrêter ces fichus pouvoirs... cet immeuble à brûler, et ce parce que vous avez créer cet... Accélérateur de Particule bidon ! En fait, c'est de votre faute tout ça ! s'énerva Emily.

Et comme dans le parc, ses pouvoirs firent surface et formèrent un cercle de feu entourant toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce, et qui surchauffait les machines, les ordinateurs, et pire que cela, les humains et méta-humains. Et tel les éclairs dans ceux de Flash, des flammes dansèrent dans les yeux d'Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash réagit tout de suite. Il décrivit des cercles allant dans le sens contraire de celui créer par les flammes d'Emily. Celles-ci, soufflées par le vent créé par la rotation de l'éclair, s'évanouir, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour la colère que ressentait la méta-humaine. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs contre le docteur Wells, ceux-ci se dissipèrent à leur tour. Emily tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- C'est à cause de vous ! Vous m'avez rendue comme ça ! Je ne peux même pas m'énerver sans déclencher une... je ne sais même pas comment nommer les pouvoirs que je possède !

\- Croyez-moi bien, Mlle Johnson, que si j'avais su que cet Accélérateur allait exploser, je ne l'aurais pas mis en route !

Flash s'avança vers Emily et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait cesser de pleurer et fixait maintenant Harrison Wells avec des yeux pleins de questions. Elle se dégagea des mains du supersonique et s'avança vers le docteur en fauteuil roulant.

\- Jurez moi que vous n'avez même pas eu la moindre idée d'un quelconque dysfonctionnement. Que vous étiez sûr à 100 % que cette invention ne présentait aucun risque !

\- J'en étais certain à 99 % ! Il y a toujours un risque avec des inventions, surtout une telle que celle-ci, mais elle est infime et tellement inconsciente par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait pu donner ! Écoutez Johnson, j'ai fais une énorme erreur, du moins pour ceux qui en ont été victime, mais j'ai le moyen de vous aider à vous reconstruire, tout comme j'aide Flash.

\- Accepterais-tu, Emily, de faire partie de cette équipe, afin que nous puissions t'aider à contrôler les pouvoirs que tu possèdes ? demanda Flash en se positionnant aux côtés du docteur Wells.

La jeune fille regarda l'homme en rouge avec des yeux ahuris. Il venait, à la manière d'une demande en mariage, de lui proposer de faire partie de l'équipe de S.T.A.R. Labs. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ! Parce que si elle acceptait, elle se lierait automatiquement d'amitié avec les personnes la composant, c'est inévitable, vivre et travailler avec des gens crée des lier, c'est indéniable ! Et elle savait comment ça finirait. Ça finit toujours de cette manière ! Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin de leur aide parce elle ne pouvait plus mettre le feu à un immeuble. Combien de personnes se retrouvaient maintenant sans toit ? Et en plus, il y aurait sûrement une enquête pour savoir si c'était criminel ou non ! Que faire ? Son esprit lui disait qu'elle devait absolument rester, mais son âme lui criait de partir, de courir loin d'eux, de ne plus jamais approcher personne... pour le bien de tous.

\- Emily ? Alors ? lui demanda Cisco.

Elle le fixa durant de longues secondes sans pouvoirs dire un mot. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite que son cerveau le lui permettait.

\- Heu... fit-elle, je... et bien... non ! Non, je ne peux pas rester ici ! Soit vous m'aidez maintenant et d'une fois, soit je m'en vais et je ne reviens plus jamais ! A vous de choisir.

Ce fut au tour des autres de rester bouche bée. Personne, et encore moins le docteur Wells, n'avait penser qu'elle leur posait un tel ultimatum.

\- Mlle Johnson, êtes-vous sûre de votre...

\- Oui ! Alors ? Êtes-vous en mesure de m'aider maintenant ?

\- Bien ! fit le docteur Wells, dépité en faisait tourner le fauteuil roulant de telle manière qu'il fut dos à la jeune méta-humaine. Et bien alors, sachez que nous ne pouvons et ne savons pas vous aider en un seul jour ! Il me fut impérativement votre présence quotidienne pour cela.

Emily baissa la tête, déçue, mais elle tourna les talon, prête à partir quand elle entendit Flash l'appeler.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu si obstinément notre aide ? Que t'es t-il arrivé pour que tu aies si peur des autres ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement ! Laissez-moi maintenant ! Je m'en vais. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter votre proposition ! Je suis vraiment trop bête !

Mais bien entendu, Flash fut rapidement devant elle, lui bloquant le passage vers la sortie. Il écarta les bras, et son regard se fit aussi flamboyant que celui d'Emily quand elle était en colère. Il y avait dans ses yeux une détermination abondante. Emily le savait, il ne la laisserait pas passer aussi facilement. Elle soupira, résignée.

\- Bon, comme vous voudrez ! Vous voulez savoir le pourquoi de mon comportement si... étrange selon vous ? Et bien le voici : ma famille entière est morte dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais pas sept ans. J'ai été à l'orphelinat de Starling City parce que c'était celui qui était le plus proche de chez nous. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai reçu l'héritage de mes parents, dont la maison. A cette époque, j'entreprenais des études de journalisme, et je me suis liée d'amitié avec une des filles de mon année, puis avec deux et trois. En quelques semaines, elles ont toutes les trois été retrouvées mortes ! Il en fut de même pour une de mes collèges au Fast Food avec qui je m'était liée d'amitié ! Chacune des personnes que j'ai un jour appréciée sont mortes ! Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas rester ici ! J'attire le malheur sur toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de moi ! Et je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez les frais à votre tour !

Elle reprit sa respiration après avoir finit son monologue. Toutes les personnes présentent avaient écouté avec attention chacun des mots de la jeune fille. Maintenant, ils comprenaient. Ou tout du moins, ils entendaient. Mais est-ce qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille désormais ? En tout cas, Flash avait abaissé ses deux bras et semblait plus disposé que les autres à la laisser en paix. Mais au moment où elle fit un mouvement pour avancer, l'éclair rouge releva la tête avec toujours la même lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Tous comptes fait, elle n'était pas prête de partir de ce laboratoire.

\- D'accord, ils sont morts. Mais nous, nous sommes tout à fait capable de nous défendre contre une quelconque menace. Avec nous, il n'y a pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous ! Alors ? Tu fais partie de l'équipe ?

\- Mais vous êtes tenaces vous !

\- Nous n'avons pas peur Emily ! intervint Caitlin.

\- Nous te voulons à nos côtés ! Dans notre équipe ! Toi, et personne d'autre ! rajouta Cisco en s'approchant d'elle tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous... savez-vous que votre vie est en danger à mes côtés ?

\- Peut-être que tu nous porteras bonheur, au contraire ? s'exclama Flash.

Emily, stupéfaite par une telle inconscience, secoua la tête pour être sûre de ce qu'elle entendait. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne délirait pas le moins du monde. Ces gens voulaient, très consciemment, mettre leurs vies en périls pour l'aider elle, et pour la garder à leurs côtés ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui n'a jamais été très appréciée, elle qui était toujours la dernière choisie en sport à l'école, elle que personne ne voyait, mis à part les trois filles qui avaient finit par mourir...

\- Vous... êtes certains de vous pour le coup ?

\- Il n'y a pas plus certains sur cette Terre que nous en ce moment ! fit Flash avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Bon... alors c'est d'accord ! répondit Emily, peu sûre elle-même de sa réponse.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Cisco en sautillant sur place.

\- Bah, si vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire tuer...

\- Très bien ! Bon, alors je peux te révéler qui je suis ? demanda Flash.

\- Si tu y tient...

Alors, Flash enleva son casque et dévoila son visage à sa nouvelle coéquipière qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle détailla chacun des traits du garçons et des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Tu es... tu es Barry Allen ? C'est bien avec toi que j'étais en primaire avant la mort de mes parents ? C'est toi qui a vu sa mère se faire tuer par des éclaires ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi Emily. Je me souviens qu'avec Iris, vous aviez été les seules à me croire !

La jeune fille lui sourit et à cet instant, une autre chose lui revint en mémoire, mais cette fois-ci, concernant l'accident de ses parents : elle trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture et rigolait avec son petit frère. Il faisait noir et de la musique douce était diffusée à la radio. Sa mère dormait alors que son père fixait la route, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa petite soeur regardait par la fenêtre, incapable de dormir en voiture. Et soudain, un bruit sourd de pneus qui crissent, puis la voiture qui fait un écart et se précipite dans le vide. Le réveil brutal de sa mère, les cris de terreur des trois enfants, la peur du père... Mais juste avant l'impacte, une chose rapide qui la sort de là, et elle se retrouve au milieu de la route, dans le noir, au plus profond des ténèbres, tandis que sa voiture et toute sa famille s'écrasent au fond du ravin dans un bruit faisant froid dans le dos.


End file.
